degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Return
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 12.5.'Return Two Months Later Two months have passed since the culture club reunited. It wasn't long until things returned to noraml, albiet, with a few changes. Despite Cam initally taking back leadership of the club, he handed the reigns over to Lizzy so that he could focus on his relationship with Gegi. Lizzy rejoiced in being the "Queen of the Club" as she called herself. The club soon settled back into it's old routine of spending hours hanging out and passing the time together. Today, as usual, Yazzy was the first to arrive at the club meeting, this time followed by Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''The Queen is here '''Yazzy: '''Hey '''Lizzy: '''I brought snacks '''Yazzy: '''Thank ''god The next two to arrive are the inseperable duo, Tori and Damian. Their friendship has grown stronger in the last two months, they've been completely honest with each other and built a true and unbreakable friendship. They've helped each other with their issues and everything is perfect between them. The others have even begun to question if there's anything more than friendship between them 'Lizzy: '''You took your time '''Damian: '''I was busy '''Yazzy: '''You weren't sleeping with students again, were you? '''Damian: '''Actually no. I stopped doing that once I realised that it wasn't doing anything for my insecurity '''Lizzy: '''Such development '''Tori: '''I'm proud of him. He's come a long way '''Damian: '''We both have '''Lizzy: '''Guys, stop with the fluff or I'm gonna have to hurt somebody '''Damian: '''Looks like we need to get you a boyfriend '''Lizzy: '''Shut the fuck up ''Next through the door is Gegi with her boyfriend just behind her. Their relationship has grown since Cam's confession and the two are steady in their relationship. They're happy and it's like they've always been together. 'Gegi: '''We're not too late are we? '''Yazzy: '''You're fine '''Lizzy: '''Well... '''Cam: '''Don't wind her up Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''Don't tell me what to fucking do '''Cam: '''Sorry '''Gegi: '''Is everyone here now? '''Yazzy: '''We're just waiting for... ''Right on cue, in walk the final two members of the culture club, Ash and Kieran. After Ash returned Kieran's feelings, the two returned to the school, hand in hand, together at last. Kieran decided not to move back to the city. He still visited his family, along with Ash who came with him and was able to put the past behind him and move forward. Ash's anxiety was back under control. Once Kieran had visited his family, Ash had made the decision to talk to a doctor about her anxiety. Their relationship was growing step by step, and it was healthy and stable. 'Ash & Kieran: '''Sorry we're late '''Lizzy: '''Ugh, they're doing that really annoying thing when they say the same thing at the same time '''Ash: '''It was a coincidence Lizzy, calm down '''Tori: '''At least he's not "flirting" with girls this time '''Kieran: '''Hey! I gave that up a long time ago. '''Damian: '''You did us all a favour '''Ash: '''I was, uh, showing him something ''A dirty look appears on everyon's face 'Kieran: '''N-N-No, it wasn't like that! '''Yazzy: '''Looks like he never lost his perverted ways '''Kieran: '''Really. we weren't..I mean...Ash was... '''Lizzy: '''What did we talk about? ''Lizzy cracks her knuckles 'Kieran: '''Lizzy, I swear...it was '''Lizzy: '''I don't believe you ''Lizzy goes to attack 'Ash: '''I WAS SHOWING HIM A YAOI MANGA I FOUND! ''Everyone stops and looks at Ash in shock 'Gegi: '''Are you.... ''Ash lowers her head 'Ash: '''Yes. I am a fujioshi ''They all gasp 'Ash: '''Oh for gods sake, it's not that bad. It's just a fetish of mine '''Damian: '''Poor Kieran '''Ash: '''No! No no no, I would never make him-- '''Kieran: '''She just makes me read them '''Lizzy: '''That's even worse '''Ash: '''Shut up, incest lover '''Lizzy: '''NOOO! WHY WOULD YOU REVEAL THAT '''Ash: '''Don't insult yaoi '''Gegi: '''Can we um start, I want to say something '''Lizzy: '''Fine ''The group all sit down at the table 'Gegi: '''So as you all know, I've been battling cancer for a while now. Well, yesterday I found out that I am officially cancer free!! '''Yazzy: '''That's amazing! '''Ash: '''Congratulations ''They all get up to congratulate Gegi 'Gegi: '''Well, I'm not out of the woods yet. There's a high chance that the cancer could return in the future, maybe, but with regular doctors appointments, I should be fine. '''Lizzy: '''That's great '''Cam: '''I'm so proud of her, for beating this. She's my tough cookie ''Gegi blushes and nudges Cam 'Gegi: '''Stop that ''They share a quick kiss 'Lizzy: '''Please...stop ''that! 'Cam: '''If it's ok, I'd like to say something '''Tori: '''If you must '''Cam: '''We've all come a long way these last three months. Next March, I'll be graduating-- ''Damian clears his throat 'Cam: '''Damian and I will be graduating and we'll be forced to say goodbye to this club. However, I'm happy so say goodbye because I know it will live on with the rest of you '''Lizzy: '''I swear to god, if there's any more fluff '''Kieran: '''Lizzy, chill '''Cam: '''For now, I want us to enjoy this newfound peace and trust we've built together. We're family and that's all that matters. I love you guys and I would never be without you '''Lizzy: '''Are you done? '''Cam: '''I am now '''Lizzy: '''Good. Okay guys, let's get started ''After the club was finished, the group went home for the day. Tori and Damian chose to visit town before going home 'Damian: '''I know that we're not big on displaying our emotions but I really wanted to say thank you to you. '''Tori: '''You don't need to '''Damian: '''I know I've said it a lot but I really do mean it '''Tori: '''Then let me thank you '''Damian: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''When I lost my father, I was devastated and I felt empty without him in my life. Then I met you and you filled that gap and not just that, you made a gap of your own and you're irreplacable. '''Damian: '''Stop it Tori, you'll make me blush '''Tori: '''Perhaps that's what I'm trying to do ''They both smile Cam and Gegi spent all their time together now. After school, they hang out at each other's house and eat dinner together. Today, they'd decided to eat out and has picked a small restaurant in the city to visit 'Cam: '''It's weird not having your parents around watching our every move '''Gegi: '''It's nice, I can hold your hand and not have my parents look at you like they'll kill you '''Cam: '''And I can hold yours ''They hold hands 'Cam: '''I'm terrified that your parents will show up '''Gegi: '''Me too. Perhaps we should...? '''Cam: '''Yeah, another time ''They let go of each other's hands 'Cam: '''I'm really glad we're together now. For the longest time, I thought that I'd never be able to confess to you '''Gegi: '''Well you certainly took your time, didn't you? '''Cam: '''I did it though, didn't I? '''Gegi: '''With the club kicking your ass all the way to my hospital bed '''Cam: '''Well I- ''Cam stops because he hears giggling, he looks up to see Gegi laughing 'Cam: '''What's so funny? '''Gegi: '''You. You're so cute and I just love you so much '''Cam: '''I love you too ''The last two months for Lizzy have arguably been her best. No longer invisible to her family, Lizzy has begun to feel like a normal person again. There are still days when she's compared to her brothers or feels left out but she knows her parents are trying and right now, that's enough for her because at least they're acknowledging her 'Lizzy: '''I'm home! '''Lizzy's Mom: '''Welcome home sweetie. There's a visitor for you '''Lizzy: '''There is? '''Lizzy's Mom: '''Come on through ''Lizzy walks into the sitting room to see one of her older brother's sitting there 'Lizzy: '''Hey! '''Lizzy's Brother: '''Hey sis. How are you? '''Lizzy: '''I'm good '''Lizzy's Mom: '''Your brother's been telling us about university life '''Lizzy: '''Oh '''Lizzy's Brother: '''Mom's exaggerating. I'm actually here about something else. You'll be in your final year of high school soon and you'll probably be thinking about what you want to do with your future '''Lizzy: '''I haven't really thought that far ahead yet ''Lizzy's brother chuckles 'Lizzy's Brother: '''No, I didn't think you had yet. Anyway, mom and I have been talking and we wanted to make sure that you had all your options open so that next year you can make your decision without a huge amount of pressure '''Lizzy: '''What are you on about '''Lizzy's Brother: '''I've managed to get the Dean of my university to look over your grades and stuff with mom's help and he likes you. He says that provided you get good grades next year, there's a spot for you '''Lizzy: '''You did that for me? '''Lizzy's Mom: '''Your father and I, we realised that we've not treated you the way we should have been doing and we decided that we would support you with whatever you wanted to do. But, we wanted to make sure you're options were all available to that next year you can make a choice without our pressure but with our support ''Lizzy starts to tear up at the sight of this kindness from her family. She never expected any of this and it brings a huge smile to her face 'Lizzy: '''Thank you so much, guys ''Yazzy had faced her bullying past these last two months. After realising that she could never just shut down again, she decided to visit the bullies who tormented her last year. Of course, the club were right behind her during the visit, supporting her and she faced the bullies and walked away feeling better and confident and free. 'Yazzy: '''Mom, I'm going into the city on Sunday, is that ok? '''Yazzy's Mom: '''Sure, you going with your friends? '''Yazzy: '''It's just a few of us, me, Lizzy, Ash and Kieran. We asked the others but they had their own things '''Yazzy's Mom: '''Do you want me to drive you guys down? '''Yazzy: '''We'll be fine. We'll take the bus. '''Yazzy's Mom: '''Ok, no problem ''The last two months had been good for Ash and Kieran, they were both in their first relationship and despite Kieran's flirty past, he was just as awkward as Ash at times, if not more. '' '''Kieran: '''WHAT IS HE DOING TO HIM!? '''Ash: '''He's just licking his nipples, it's no big deal ''Ash and Kieran are laying on Ash's bed, where she's showing him another one of her books from her favourite genre. 'Kieran: '''How is he so comfortbale with it though? Like, 20 pages ago, he was avoiding him '''Ash: '''Because it's the underlying bond. He may have been avoiding him but he was also avoiding his feelings so when his crush confronted him, the feelings exploded in passion so that when his crush started licking his nipples it was a release of passion and excitement and the desire for more '''Kieran: '''Do you think perhaps you've read too much yaoi? '''Ash: '''Never! ''They carry on reading 'Kieran: '''WHAT'S HE DOING TO HIM NOW? HE'S- HE'S- GOING D- '''Ash: '''Shuush, if my parents hear you they'll find out my secret '''Kieran: '''You're right, sorry '''Ash: '''It's ok, I think it's cute, you getting all worked up over this. '''Kieran: '''What have you done to me? ''Ash smirks 'Ash: '''It's only just beginning ''Three months ago, the club were charged with organising the culture festival, during the month that followed, the club dealt with personal issues and came close to falling apart. However, thanks to Lizzy, the club was saved and brought back together. New love was created and friendships became stronger. The dynamic as a whole had changed but for the best. They were the Culture Club and they still are because despite the changes, they're still the same at heart. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts